


【simi】砾石（炖肉）

by Chasmflay



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, simi pwp
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:07:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26598058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasmflay/pseuds/Chasmflay
Relationships: Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel
Kudos: 7





	【simi】砾石（炖肉）

维特尔拧完最后一颗螺丝钉的时候，戈壁荒滩上方的天空已经彻底入了夜，黑蓝色的天空就像死亡后正在坠落的鲸鱼的背脊，零星点缀着几点新生的白色贻贝。寒冷的风吹过满地的砾石，粗糙的沙丘在地平线外若隐若现。再往近一点，就是他们搭起的小小帐篷，用兽皮晒干绷起的皮面，下面撑着几杆木头，没有窗，外面是用生铁锻造的窄门。

几匹马拴在帐篷外面，都已经为自己找好了背风的山丘。维特尔赶在晚上烈风肆虐之前把他那辆造型粗犷的机车推到帐篷一侧，用绳索缠绕着油箱锁紧，然后才点起了帐篷里的煤油灯。

橘色的火光扑的跳跃起来，一下就将整个沉于黑暗中的兽皮帐篷照成温暖的颜色。火光边缘处被阴影切割开的黑暗里，正摆着他们剩余的物资和工具。维特尔走过去清点了一下，确保他们还能在这荒无人烟的戈壁上生活半个多月，这样他们才能抵达下一座小小的城镇。

帐篷外面传来一阵响亮的发动机怒吼声，活像是一只猛兽在阴影中飞窜，席卷着远处荒滩的风呼啸而来，驻留在帐篷之外。维特尔把煤油灯拧亮了一点，停好了机车的男人正推开窄门钻进来，将一直裹到脑袋上的围巾一圈圈缠开，最后又把护目镜摘下，露出那双湿润的冰蓝色眼睛。

莱科宁脱掉外层皮制风衣，随意一抖就是满地的飞扬的灰土。他的脸上、手上、靴子上也都是灰扑扑的，指腹还蹭着一些机油，眉毛边缘挂着一层薄薄的白霜。维特尔走过去接过他的风衣，拽着他的领子，和男人迅速交换了一个亲吻。

莱科宁把车上卸下来的水桶和油桶搬进帐篷里，维特尔把他的风衣挂起内外排掉沙粒和尘土。在戈壁之中，入夜的速度飞快，冷气顷刻间就能席卷整片荒无人烟的沙地，在那时就会感觉到连鼻腔里都是寒冷的冰碴。

没有太多可以拿来取暖的工具，维特尔将狼皮和熊皮缝成的被子翻出来铺在机车一侧的沙地上，这就是他们简陋又劣质的床铺了。莱科宁翻出了他们在上一个城镇里淘到的伏特加，揽着维特尔的肩膀坐在那灰扑扑的床铺上，又在他额头上亲了亲。两个人紧紧贴在一起，用彼此的体温维持着这一晚的热量。他们是荒滩中两粒微小的砾石，在肆虐的北风中依托着对方生存。

莱科宁自己先灌了一口酒，然后把酒瓶递给维特尔。年轻的德国男人并不是很擅长喝酒，但烈酒是让他们保持体温的好工具，所以他并没有拒绝，就着那瓶沿用力喝了一口。

辛辣的液体顺着他的食道翻滚流下，热度和酒气一并蒸腾上来。维特尔终于没有第一口就被过于热辣的高浓度酒精呛到，但就这么一下都能让他脸颊蒸起些血色。他没听清莱科宁咕哝了一句什么，身侧的男人转过来，嘴唇用力贴住了他的。

是光和热，还有砾石之下春绒的触感，维特尔好怕把那瓶酒摔在地上，索性牢牢搂在怀里，只顾着回应着莱科宁这个伏特加味道的亲吻。他们用力地亲吻对方，嘴唇和牙齿打着架，舌尖卷着舌尖，呼吸缠绕着呼吸，吮吸和舔舐的动作都带着侵略的热情。

莱科宁一边吻他，一边把手掌顺着他的皮衣下摆摸进去。戈壁缺水，芬兰男人的手心还沾着机油和灰土，但足够粗糙，足够温热，抚摸在他的皮肤上时，带来仿佛砾石摩擦的快感。结束这个亲吻以后，莱科宁从他怀里拿走了那瓶酒，兀自灌了一口，又放回身旁，随后就环着他的腰，将维特尔放在机车上。

维特尔仰起头来，看着自己年长的爱人。他的脊背抵着厚实的机车座，眼前就是那双蓝色的眼睛，鼻尖，以及对方因为喝酒而和他一样泛着粗糙红色的面颊，嘴唇，胡茬，还有沾着薄灰的下巴。

莱科宁将他的裤子和皮衣双排纽扣解开，向上向下地掀开，露出那片藏在衣服下面的皮肤。他的手掌顺着维特尔的腰身摸过去，指尖摩挲过那几道结了疤的伤口痕迹，再往上，就是柔软的胸肌和乳尖。男人在戈壁滩中生活所磨砺出的深色的手掌抚摸着皮衣下白皙的皮肤，指尖碾过他浅色的乳头，维特尔不必低头也能想到这样一幕是如何色情，他只是闭上眼睛，伸出手臂揽住莱科宁的后颈，一个吻又一个吻得落下去。

他们抚摸彼此，紧贴，亲吻，牙尖像野兽那样舔舐过对方的喉咙。帐篷外的夜风呼啸而来，将整个沙地掀出簌簌的声响。柔软的煤油灯光舔舐着帐篷的顶端，黄色、橙色泼洒在阴影的侧面，照亮了莱科宁的半边脸庞。

两个人的呼吸渐渐粗重起来，莱科宁直起身去旁边拿了水洗干净双手，然后从物资箱里摸出来点装食用油的瓶子——这些葵花籽在粉碎机里砸出来油非常珍贵，但他们没有更好的润滑剂了。维特尔被翻了个身，莱科宁摁着他的后颈将他按在机车上，又将他的裤子褪到一只脚的脚踝处，于是分开了他两条足够修长而有力的腿，从后面贴紧了男人的背脊。

维特尔的面颊贴着绷紧的机车座，他能嗅到皮革混杂着机油的味道，还有一丝金属的锈味儿，以及砾石和灰土。可能还有些干木头和煤油燃烧的气味，以及正给他扩张的莱科宁身上的——烈酒、枪油、火药和皮革光亮剂的味道。他在莱科宁进来的那个瞬间抱紧了油箱，喉咙里发出了一声短暂而急促的喘息。帐篷内外的空气温度很低，但莱科宁身上很热，这让维特尔闭上了眼睛，近乎是贪恋年长爱人的体温似的，蜷紧了自己的手指。

他们做爱。动作幅度不大也不小，沉重的机车能够承载冲撞的力度，因为快感而响起的粗重而缓慢的喘息混杂着低低的呻吟，黏腻的水声断断续续地充斥着窄小的帐篷，然后是亲吻的声音，是唇舌吮吸在皮肤上留下的声音，是荒滩上的风裹挟着沙粒和碎石拍打在兽皮帐篷上的声音。

他们是荒滩中两粒微小的砾石，在肆虐的北风中依托着对方生存。


End file.
